Bequem Teil 2
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: One-Shot. Spielt einige Monate nach Teil 1. Lucius hat eine Vorliebe für Korsetts. Was wird Severus dazu sagen?


Titel: Bequem – Teil 2  
Autor: Lorelei Lee  
Rating: ab 16  
Pairing: SS/LM  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix

Warnungen: Crossdressing, Korsett-Fetischismus (gibt es so ein Wort überhaupt?)

Anmerkung: die Handlung spielt einige Monate nach Teil 1

* * *

**Bequem – Teil 2**

Ohne sich seine Unsicherheit anmerken zu lassen, betrat Severus Snape die heiligen Hallen des exklusiven Herrenausstatters _Alphonse_. Er wurde unverzüglich von einer der bezaubernden jungen Damen, die dort beschäftigt waren, in Empfang genommen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", lispelte sie und betonte jedes einzelne Wort dieses Satzes so, dass Raum war für Millionen von Interpretationen.

„Mister Malfoy…", fing Severus an und sofort überzog ein eifriges Leuchten das Gesicht der jungen Dame.

„Mister Malfoy erwartet Sie bereits. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen?" Sie drehte sich um und ging mit dezentem Hüftschwung voraus.

Im hinteren Teil des Geschäftes befanden sich mehrere Türen. Severus vermutete ganz richtig, dass hier die bevorzugten Kunden bedient wurden – im Gegensatz zu den weniger begüterten Zauberern, die – genau wie in der Muggelwelt – mit kleinen, stoffverhangenen Kabinen vorlieb nehmen mussten.

Die junge Dame klopfte an eine der Türen, wartete kurz und öffnete sie dann für Severus.

„Bitte sehr", lispelte sie noch und Severus trat ein, während sich die Tür hinter ihm geräuschlos schloss.

Severus blieb stehen und blinzelte einen Moment verwirrt. Unzählige Spiegel reflektierten Lucius Malfoy, der ihm einen erfreuten Blick schenkte, wohingegen der echte Lucius ihm den Rücken zuwandte.

Ein älterer Mann mit kurzem, dunklem Haar und einem sehr gepflegten, dünnen Schnurrbart half dem blonden Zauberer gerade aus seiner Robe.

„Severus – schön, dass du es einrichten konntest", grüßte ihn Lucius.

„Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu spät", erwiderte Severus etwas gepresst, denn gerade wurde Lucius auch noch aus seinem Hemd geholfen und der Anblick des nackten Oberkörpers war für ihn eine nie versiegende Quelle der Ablenkung.

„Oh, nein – gerade richtig", sagte Lucius und hob ein elegantes, zartgraues Hemd in die Höhe, welches ihm der Mann mit dem Schnurrbart gereicht hatte. „Für Großtante Adelaides Geburtstagsfeier…was meinst du, Severus - zu schlicht?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Mit Mode kannte er sich nicht aus.

„Die Blacks werden auch dort sein", bemerkte er stattdessen.

„Ja – die ganze Verwandtschaft wird bei Tante Adelaide auftauchen. Das wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen." Er grinste schief und ließ sich in das zartgraue Hemd helfen.

Der Vorgang des Hemd-Zuknöpfens führte dazu, dass Severus wieder über sein komplettes Gehirn verfügen konnte.

„Narcissa wird auch da sein", versetzte er mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit.

„Ja?", fragte Lucius gedehnt während er sein Spiegelbild einer kritischen Musterung unterzog.

„Es wird allgemein erwartet, dass du um ihre Hand anhältst", sagte Severus und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Lucius lässig. „Und irgendwann werde ich das auch zweifellos tun. Aber bis dahin… wollen wir uns von diesen Nebensächlichkeiten nicht die Laune verderben lassen." Lucius knöpfte das Hemd wieder auf und ließ es von den Schultern gleiten. „Sehr schön, Alphonse", sagte er zu dem Mann mit dem Schnurrbart und Severus wurde klar, dass Lucius vom Eigentümer höchstselbst bedient wurde.

Severus schluckte. Lucius musste hier bereits ein kleines Vermögen ausgegeben haben.

„Sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Monsieur", erwiderte Alphonse servil. „Wäre es Ihnen jetzt genehm, das Hemd mit der Weste zusammen anzuprobieren?"

„Ja, das wäre es", erwiderte Lucius und ließ auch seine geöffnete Hose ein Stück weit die Hüften hinab gleiten.

Severus verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Warum hatte Lucius das Hemd ausgezogen, wenn er es jetzt mit einer Weste anprobieren wollte? Verblüfft betrachtete Severus die Weste, die Alphonse gerade seinem Kunden zur Begutachtung reichte. Die Weste wirkte viel zu klein.

„Hmja – ganz nett", sagte Lucius und strich über den dezent glänzenden, dunkelgrauen Stoff mit den schwarzen Nadelstreifen. „Was meinst du, Severus?"

„Ich… ich glaube nicht, dass sie dir passt", antwortete Severus zögernd. „Sie kommt mir etwas… eng vor."

Severus registrierte verwundert, dass Lucius bei seinen Worten lächelte. Dunkel, verführerisch…

„Wenn Monsieur gestatten?", fragte Alphonse, der etwas in den Händen hielt, das wie eine überdimensionale Pergamentrolle aussah… allerdings eine Pergamentrolle aus grauem, glänzenden Stoff aus dem schwarze Schnüre hingen.

„Ich bitte darum", erwiderte Lucius gnädig und hob die Arme leicht an. Alphonse entrollte den Stoff und legte ihn um Lucius' Oberkörper.

„Ein Korsett?"

„Natürlich ein Korsett, was hast du denn gedacht?", sagte Lucius und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

Severus spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Hatte er das gerade wirklich laut gesagt? Nur am Rand bekam er mit, dass Alphonse das Korsett vorne zuhakte und sich nun der Schnürung im Rücken widmete.

„Ein Korsett ist auch für Männer absolut _de rigeur_", erklärte Lucius. „Es ist natürlich anders geschnitten, als ein Korsett für Frauen. Ich trage es auch nicht ständig… aber bei den kulinarischen Herausforderungen bei Tante Adelaide ist es unumgänglich. Ich kann bei ihrer Geburtstagsfeier nach dem dritten Gang ja wohl schlecht meine Hose aufknöpfen." Er lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf und Severus merkte, dass er automatisch mitgelächelt hatte.

„Bitte einatmen und die Luft anhalten, Monsieur", meldete sich Alphonse zu Wort. Kaum hatte Lucius seinem Wunsch entsprochen, zog Alphonse die Korsettschnüre ein letztes Mal an und krönte sein Werk mit einer kunstvollen Schleife. „Voilà!"

Der Anblick war atemberaubend.

Severus wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte – aber es war ganz sicher nicht diese Vision gewesen.

Weit davon entfernt, Lucius eine weibliche Figur zu verleihen, war die Schnürung eher so angelegt, seine männlichen Attribute hervorzuheben. Die Hüften wirkten schmaler, der Brustkorb breiter und die Taille war eng genug geschnürt, um gerade einen Hauch androgyn zu wirken, was Lucius noch einen zusätzlichen Reiz verlieh.

Severus war froh und dankbar, dass er nicht wieder nach seiner Meinung gefragt wurde, denn er wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, auch nur einen zusammenhängenden Satz hervorzubringen.

Während Severus noch um Fassung rang, ging Lucius in dem Korsett etwas auf und ab, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, stand wieder auf und drehte seinen Oberkörper nach links und rechts. Während dieser Prozedur ruhten Alphonses Augen ständig auf ihm. Fast ängstlich besorgt, ob er den exquisiten Geschmack seines teuren Kunden getroffen hatte und seinen Ansprüchen gerecht geworden war.

„Es wird wohl genügen", sagte Lucius schließlich und ließ sich wieder das Hemd reichen um es über das Korsett zu ziehen. Die schmale Weste folgte kurz darauf und saß wie angegossen. Zufrieden strich Lucius mit seinen Händen über den Stoff. „Sehr gut, Alphonse – ich bin zufrieden."

Ein Leuchten glitt über das Gesicht des Schneiders.

„Wollen Monsieur nun vielleicht den Morgenmantel anprobieren?"

Lucius zögerte einen Moment und warf Severus einen Blick über seine Schulter zu, der nicht zu deuten war.

„Ja… wenn ich schon ein Mal hier bin", erwiderte Lucius.

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, hielt ihm Alphonse einen langen Morgenmantel aus nachtblauem Samt mit silbernen Tressen zur Begutachtung hin.

Lucius nickte flüchtig, während er sich Hemd und Weste entledigte und nun auch seine restlichen Kleidungsstücke auszog. Zu guter letzt hakte er das Korsett vorne auf.

Lucius war nun nur noch mit seiner Unterhose bekleidet. Die Nähte des Korsetts hatten feine Druckspuren auf seiner hellen Haut hinterlassen und Severus konnte die Augen nicht davon abwenden, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Daher entging ihm auch, woher plötzlich das ebenfalls nachtblaue Korsett aufgetaucht war, welches Lucius von Alphonse angelegt wurde.

Dieses Mal dauerte die Prozedur des Schnürens länger und obwohl Alphonse in dieser Tätigkeit sicher geübt war, schien es bei diesem Modell herausfordernder zu sein, als bei dem vorherigen, denn bald zeigten sich auf der Stirn des Schneiders kleine Schweißtröpfchen.

Ungläubig verfolgte Severus, wie Lucius' Taille unter Alphonses Bemühungen immer schmaler und zierlicher wurde. Weit schmaler und zierlicher, als es bei dem ersten Korsett der Fall gewesen war.

„Monsieur… ich denke, das dürfte genügen", empfahl Alphonse und tupfte sich mit einem blütenweißen Taschentuch verstohlen den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Lucius legte die Hände prüfend um seine Taille und machte ein unzufriedenes Gesicht.

„Ich will nicht, dass der Morgenmantel so prall sitzt. Ein wenig wird schon noch gehen."

Alphonse gab sich geschlagen.

„Sehr wohl, Monsieur. Aber…"

„Mein Freund hier wird mir sicher gern behilflich sein. Nicht wahr, Severus?"

Als er seinen Namen hörte, schreckte Severus aus sehr ungehörigen Tagträumen auf.

„Wobei?", gelang es ihm gerade noch, zu fragen.

„Der gute Alphonse wird nun etwas mehr Kraft aufwenden müssen – und daher werde ich mich irgendwo festhalten müssen", erläuterte Lucius, als ob es das Normalste der Welt wäre. „Und da es hier keine Bettpfosten gibt, die diesen Zweck erfüllen würden…"

Wie in Trance ging Severus zu dem blonden Zauberer, dessen Arme sich um seine Hüften schlangen. Automatisch legte Severus seine Hände auf Lucius' nackte Schultern.

„Was denkst du?", raunte Lucius ihm zu, während sich Alphonse erneut mit der Schnürung abmühte. Lucius atmete wohl etwas flacher, doch ansonsten schien ihm das Korsett keine Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten.

„Es sieht reichlich unbequem aus", antwortete Severus ausweichend und verwünschte sein heißes Blut, welches ihm im Wechsel in die Wangen und zwischen die Beine schoss. Lucius' wissender Blick machte es nicht besser.

„Mehr geht nun wirklich nicht, Monsieur", meldete sich Alphonse und reichte Lucius den Morgenmantel.

Lucius' Arme lösten sich von Severus und mit einem leisen Bedauern trat dieser einige Schritte zurück.

„Ist meine andere Bestellung auch schon fertig?", fragte Lucius und ließ sich in den Morgenmantel helfen.

„Natürlich, Monsieur", antwortete Alphonse.

Lucius schloss den Morgenmantel auf Höhe der Taille mit zwei verborgenen Häkchen und bewunderte sein Spiegelbild.

Severus schluckte krampfhaft. Der Morgenmantel war so geschnitten, dass Lucius' Brust und ein Teil des Korsetts den Blicken fast schamlos preisgegeben wurde. Die Taille wirkte trotz des dichten Samts unglaublich schmal, ja fast schon zerbrechlich. Die langen Beine wurden vom großzügigen Faltenwurf des Kleidungsstückes völlig verdeckt.

Die Linienführung konnte man beim besten Willen nicht mehr mit _männlich_ beschreiben. Doch die silbernen Tressen und die dunkle Farbe wirkten zu militärisch, als dass das Attribut _weiblich_ zutreffend gewesen wäre.

Severus behalf sich schließlich mit dem Begriff androgyn – doch erschien er ihm derart unzureichend, dass er gerne ein neues Wort geprägt hätte, welches Lucius' verführerischer Maskulinität volle Gerechtigkeit widerfahren ließe.

„Und dazu die blauen Pantoffeln… oder, Severus?" Der Blick, den Lucius ihm zuwarf, war eindeutig lasziv.

Severus schluckte erneut. Er wusste genau, von welchen Schuhen Lucius sprach. Erst vor wenigen Wochen, war er mit dieser Neuerwerbung vor Severus herumstolziert. Es waren kleine Seidenpantöffelchen mit hohen Absätzen und einer Verzierung aus Silberstickerei und Federn, die eher in ein Boudoir passten, als in das Schlafzimmer eines reinblütigen Zauberers, und die nur dazu geeignet schienen spielerisch gegen Oberschenkel zu stupsen, bis _Mann_ den Verstand verlor und unaussprechliche Dinge tat.

Wie gesagt – die Pantöffelchen allein waren schon schlimm genug – aber zusammen mit diesem Korsett und diesem Morgenmantel würde Severus' Selbstbeherrschung binnen Sekunden Geschichte sein.

Obwohl Severus keine Antwort gab, schien Lucius nicht verärgert zu sein.

Im Gegenteil.

Ohne den Blick von Severus zu nehmen, sagte er zu Alphonse: „Geben Sie mir jetzt bitte meine andere Bestellung und machen Sie in der Zwischenzeit die Rechnung fertig. Ich denke, wir kommen nun alleine zurecht."

„Sehr wohl, Monsieur", erwiderte Alphonse, reichte Lucius ein schwarzes Bündel und ging zur Tür. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie nicht gestört werden."

Keine Sekunde später waren die beiden Zauberer allein in dem Raum.

„Luc!", stieß Severus ungläubig hervor.

„Keine Panik – Alphonse ist diskret", meinte Lucius ungerührt und entrollte das schwarze Bündel.

„Noch ein Korsett?", fragte Severus mit rauer Stimme.

„Ja – aber das hier habe ich für dich machen lassen", flüsterte Lucius und kam mit wiegenden Hüften auf Severus zu. „Zieh dich aus."

„Luc…", protestierte Severus mit schwacher Stimme.

„Vertrau mir", raunte Lucius ihm zu. „Es passt sicher wunderbar zu den schwarzen Lackpumps, die ich dir aus Paris mitgebracht habe."

„Ich… ich weiß nicht", stammelte Severus, doch als Lucius ihm die Robe von den Schultern streifte und sein Hemd aufknöpfte, war er zu keiner nennenswerten Gegenwehr fähig.

Schneller, als ihm lieb war, hatte Lucius ihn von allen Kleidungsstücken befreit und so stand er nur noch in seiner Unterhose vor dem blonden Slytherin. Es kostete ihn erhebliche Überwindung, seine Hände nicht schützend vor seine sich deutlich abzeichnende Erektion zu legen. In Lucius' Gegenwart fühlte er sich immer ein wenig unzulänglich, weshalb er es nach Möglichkeit vermied, sich und seine Begierden im hellen Licht zu präsentieren. Er bevorzugte dafür ein gepflegtes Halbdunkel.

Lucius zog ihn oft wegen dieser Schüchternheit auf, doch heute hielt er glücklicherweise den Mund. Er leckte sich lediglich kurz über die Lippen, woraufhin sich Severus augenblicklich wesentlich besser fühlte.

„Heb' die Arme", raunte ihm Lucius mit heiserer Stimme zu, „und lass dich von mir schnüren."

Severus tat, wie ihm geheißen. Der Stoff prickelte zuerst kühl auf seiner Haut, nahm jedoch rasch seine Körperwärme an. Lucius schloss die Haken auf der Vorderseite des Korsetts und stellte sich dann hinter Severus, um sich der Schnürung zu widmen. Die mannshohen Spiegel boten Severus einen guten Blick auf sich selbst. Ein wenig erleichtert stellte er fest, dass dieses Korsett einen männlichen Schnitt hatte und ähnlich schlicht aussah, wie das, welches Lucius zuerst anprobiert hatte.

Ungläubig verfolgte er, wie sich sein Taillenumfang mit jeden Handgriff Lucius' verringerte. Die ersten Zentimeter schmolzen anscheinend mühelos dahin und er fühlte sich lange nicht so eingeengt, wie er befürchtet hatte.

Lucius hatte innegehalten und blickte ihm über die Schulter.

„Und? Wie ist es?"

„Ziemlich bequem", erwiderte Severus.

„Du klingst so überrascht", bemerkte Lucius, dann seufzte er. „Leider wird es jetzt ein wenig unangenehmer. Aber das Ergebnis wird dich dafür entschädigen. Außerdem gewöhnt man sich daran." Er grinste. „Genau wie bei den hohen Absätzen."

Severus' Herz klopfte nun heftig. Daran gewöhnen? Erwartete Lucius von ihm, dass er nun ständig Korsett trug? Oder doch nur zu besonderen Anlässen? Beide Gedanken übten eine verstörende und dennoch starke Faszination auf ihn aus. Ein heißer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Lucius wieder anfing, an den Korsettschnüren zu ziehen.

Ein paar Mal blieb Severus kurz die Luft weg und er war – auch aufgrund seiner stetig wachsenden Erregung – nicht mehr in der Lage sein Spiegelbild weiterhin so kontinuierlich zu beobachten wie zu Beginn.

Erst als er Lucius' Lippen auf seiner nackten Schulter spürte, nahm er seine Umgebung wieder mit größerer Schärfe wahr.

„Fertig", sagte Lucius. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Das musst du noch fragen?", gab Severus leicht atemlos zurück.

Die Spiegel zeigten ihm einen jungen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und heller Haut, dessen Körper durch ein ebenso schwarzes Korsett unwiderstehlich geformt war. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und seine Erektion zeichnete sich mittlerweile mehr als deutlich ab. Er fühlte sich trotz der Schnürung nicht eingeengt, sonder eher umarmt, gehalten, geborgen, frei.

„An die leichte Atemlosigkeit wirst du dich gewöhnen", sagte Lucius und leckte über Severus' Nacken. „Aber bis es soweit ist… werden gewisse Dinge dadurch nur noch aufregender."

Severus' Herz klopfte nun bis zum Hals und er wusste, worauf Lucius anspielte. Er spürte bereits jetzt, wie stimulierend sich der leichte Sauerstoffmangel bei ihm auswirkte. Wie mochte es dann erst sein, wenn…

Das letzte, was Severus im Spiegel sah, bevor er die Augen schloss, waren Lucius' Hände, die sich streichelnd über das schwarze Korsett bewegten und dabei zielstrebig immer tiefer glitten.

**ENDE**


End file.
